Don't Close Your Eyes
by nochesombra
Summary: Gir is taken from Zim, but by whom? What will Zim do? Rated M for abuse and hurt just to be safe. A bit of fluff at the beginning but goes downhill after that. R&R please. Zim/Gir Slash, don't like it then don't read it. Simple as. Nothing more than a make-out session, so if you're looking for lemon then go elsewhere.


Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while but I've been preparing this bitch of a story and some of the chapters are getting harder to write :( Okay, heads up, this is a sad and abusive story and for this, I HATE Dib because I can seriously imagine him doing this stuff. It's rated M because I don't really know how some teens would react to this- better safe than sorry, I guess. So, I usually write just one-shots and so this is a little out of my comfort zone but I DO plan to see it out to the end. I'm giving you quite a nice chapter to make up for the others and if you don't want to read on after this chapter, then that's fine. But if you do then Well Done! *pat pat* It's nothing like the Human Centipede but I certainly cried at at least two of the chapters. I will try to update regularly because I hate it when people leave their stories half-finished because they can't be arsed. I will not be that person! I hope not anyway. Also, for reviews, say what you like but about the writing plez, profanity is allowed because I don't want some poor soul to get all of your rage in person, you may as well do it to me- on one condition- SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE WRITING FOR GLOB'S SAKE. OKAY, ENOUGH FROM EL SOMBRE, go ahead and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Invader Zim. If I did then why would I be writing these? Questions, questions.**

CHAPTER 1

"Gir! Zim requires assistance!" Zim's voice resonated through the whole house and Gir deftly followed his routine. He fell from the couch and made his way to the toilet. His legs lifted from the floor in a mighty jump and landed in the cold murky water, desperate to get out, he held the 'flushie' down to transport him in his master's base under their house. He located Zim in the dark, standing hunched over an Irken-made table in the centre of the room. Gir walked towards him, smiling.

"Watcha doiiiiiin'?" The robot asked loudly from behind the alien's back who responded and swivelled around to face his minion quickly, "Ah, Gir, you finally made it. This," Zim gestured wildly at a small test tube almost full of grey liquid, "_This_, is what will make the FILTHY HUMAANS bow to the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM! Ahem. Zim needs assistance with this experiment so hold the subject down whilst Zim gets everything ready. The subject is in there." Zim explained easily and waved his hand in a completely different direction to where the subject was being held.

Gir obediently ran over to a small confinement area to the right of his master, poorly built from scrap metal. It took on more of a rectangle shape than anything else but could almost be mistaken as a pyramid. Almost. Gir opened the 'door' (more like a rotting piece of wood leaning over to cover a mistake or an absence of materials) to reveal a monkey in a white room, "Awww!" Gir exclaimed before running over to it and poking it. The monkey made no signs of moving and continued to eat the banana in its hand. Speakers sounded from inside the room and Zim's voice broke through, "Gir! Get behind the subject and hold it down!" Zim ordered, Gir complied easily.

He snaked his arms around the monkey's waist from behind and waited for the experiment to begin. A needle was shot into the monkey's chest from an unknown source and it began to scream and flail mindlessly but Gir kept a good hold of it until it reached behind and pried the robot from its back. It launched Gir, with excellent accuracy, towards the window that Zim was watching through. Gir flew through undamaged and landed on top of Zim.

By now, Gir had straddled the alien beneath him in an attempt to stand up but they both ceased squirming when Zim unconsciously placed his claws on Gir's small hips. Zim's squeedily spooch began to flutter and he didn't know what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, the robot's AI was malfunctioning slightly due to the immense amount of emotions he was feeling at just one time. It was too much for the both of them but they made no attempt at leaving.

Gir became curious as he remembered vaguely about two humans in this sort of position on the T.V once, before changing to the angry monkey show of course. His face lowered dangerously low to his master's and stayed there for a full minute, at a complete loss of what to do- should he, or shouldn't he? Finally, their lips met. It was a huge contrast of cold metal meeting warm flesh, but it felt right.

Zim's squeedily spooch was flipping and Gir was overheating due to all the new, foreign information being processed in him and Zim's temperature wasn't helping at all. Gir had unconsciously deepened the kiss and only when their tongues met did he realise what he had done. Gir was ashamed; how could he do this to his master? But… his master wasn't exactly stopping what was happening…? In fact, much to the personified robot's surprise and to Zim's great displeasure, Zim moaned into his mouth and mentally slapped himself afterwards when he heard Gir's heavenly chuckle.

Gir continued and their tongues danced together and soon adjusted to each other's differences. At this point, Zim was running his claws carefully up and down the robot servant on top of him whilst Gir cupped Zim's face in his small hands. The need for air was not necessary as Gir was simply a robot and Zim's PAK provided everything he needed to survive, but the kiss was broken much too early for each other's liking. Gir had broken away because his synthesised feelings were becoming too much for him and his chest plate, holding his artificial intelligence, was overheating. He jumped up, his embarrassment acting as his new found strength.

Zim, calming down quickly and replaying what had just happened in his mind, was appalled that he let such a thing happen. His mind ordered his squeedily spooch to settle down and he was back on track again: the experiment. His eyes narrowed and he watched Gir shift his feet nervously finding a very interesting spec on the floor apparently.

"Gir! What did you just do? Do you even know what that was?" Zim ordered sternly. Wow, that spec must be very captivating for the robot to not look his master in the eyes. Zim repeated his questions a little more softly and Gir relaxed slightly.

"I don't knoooow…" the child-like robot whined, flinging his arms around extravagantly, "I seen it on the T.V… I didn't get it…" Gir concluded sadly. At this, Zim's expression softened. _Gir wanted to… do an experiment? This is new, even for Gir. Maybe the MIGHTY ZIM could help? Yes, perhaps._

"Gir? Would you like to do an experiment? About that thing we just did?" Zim asked slowly. Gir literally went crazy and started jumping up and down and running circles around the alien, shouting, "YESYESYESYES!" Satisfied with the answer, Zim outstretched his arm to the right and Gir ran into it, blinded for a few seconds upon impact. Zim sighed as he stood up and brushed his uniform off of any dust and stated simply, "Okay, we'll do it later when Zim has time. He needs to go fix that solution from earlier," Zim walked away mumbling, "Where the hell did that monkey go?" leaving a very happy Gir laying on the floor.

The sound of the doorbell brought Gir out of his trance and he jumped up ecstatically. _'I wonder who 'dis is', _Gir thought to himself happily. He slipped his dog suit on and proceeded to the ground level of their house. He shot out of the toilet and ran, squeaking softly, towards the door. He opened it and there stood Dib. Still incredibly happy, Gir shouted, "HEY MARY!" Dib's smile grew and he stated confidently, "Gir! I was hoping to see you."

**A/N Oo ey. What's going on here? Read on to find out. If you review, I'll send you a cheeky little preview of the next chapter. MWAHAHAHA Bribery is fantastic, is it not? El Sombre over and out.**


End file.
